2321 Atlantic hurricane season
'2321 ' Season timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2321 till:01/12/2321 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2321 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2321 till:09/06/2321 color:TS text:Andrew from:05/06/2321 till:15/06/2321 color:C2 text:Betty from:13/06/2321 till:14/06/2321 color:TD text:Three from:19/06/2321 till:30/06/2321 color:C3 text:Carl from:01/07/2321 till:22/07/2321 color:C5 text:Dennis from:03/07/2321 till:08/07/2321 color:TS text:Eduardo from:07/07/2321 till:08/07/2321 color:TD text:Seven from:12/07/2321 till:13/07/2321 color:TD text:Eight barset:break from:15/07/2321 till:03/08/2321 color:C5 text:Francis bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2321 till:01/07/2321 text:June from:01/07/2321 till:01/08/2321 text:July from:01/08/2321 till:01/09/2321 text:August from:01/09/2321 till:01/10/2321 text:September from:01/10/2321 till:01/11/2321 text:October from:01/11/2321 till:01/12/2321 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Scale Tropical Storm Andrew On June 1, a tropical disturbance developed 420 miles south of Key West, Florida. The next day, a closed circulation developed inside the storm's core. NOAA scientists believed that it would develop further into a hurricane and named it "Andrew", but the depression only attained tropical storm status. It became stationary for the next six days and then dissipated. The storm is notable, as it never caused any landfall. A ship was tossed about in the Gulf of Mexico in the storm's wake, and was crashed into some rocks. 2 crew members have been killed. Hurricane Betty On June 6, a thunderstorm spawned near Kingston, Jamaica. The thunderstorm became more organized and moved out to the Gulf of Mexico a day later. On June 7, the storm became the second invest of the year, and continued to deepen until it attained tropical depression status. The depression slowly worsened into a tropical storm and was named "Betty" by NOAA. Betty became a hurricane the next day. An atmospheric trough moved the storm through the gulf and the storm made landfall over the Bahamas. Up to two inches of rain have been reported in low-lying areas of Nassau. The storm strengthened and attained Category 2, but began losing power. Once it hit Mexico City on the tenth, flooding from the hurricane began affecting the city. Two hundred households have been ruined by the floodwaters, but only 1 died. Mexico City airport has been closed, after severe turbulence forced planes not to fly. After making landfall in Mexico, the storm started slowly to die out, but still had winds of 105 MPH. Currents in the air moved it north, and the storm, now a tropical storm, made landfall in Galveston, Texas. It dissipated on the fifteenth after making long contact with land. In Galveston, damage has been reported up to $130 million, with many homes being destroyed by a storm surge. Noone died in Galveston. The dissipated storm formed some remnants which tracked across the southern United States and retreated back into the Gulf of Mexico. Tropical Depression Three Made landfall in Puerto Rico. Up to an inch of rain reported in San Juan Airport. Hurricane Carl Caused major damage in Florida and Jamaica ($45 million) and suddenly dissipated. 320 people are missing and 32 are pronounced dead. Hurricane Dennis Tropical Storm Eduardo Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Francis Hurricane Gerald Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Tropical storm Category:Hurricanes Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes